Sleeping Chichi
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Well an old one based on the movie Sleeping Beauty


Sleeping Chichi  
Author's note: Well SSJ4 Sailor Menz suggested I do a parody off of Sleeping Beauty so here goes.  
_________________________________________________________  
Roles  
Chichi: Princess Chichi  
Ox King: King Ox Magarot(Chichi's mother): Queen Magarot  
Goku: Prince Goku  
Baradock: King Baradock Coranea(Goku's mother): Queen Coranea  
Radditus and Turlus: Goku's brothers and just plain nuiscenses  
Calpernea: Goku's sister and adviser  
Fairies: Bulma, Lunch, 18  
Main Guards: Veggitta, Krillien, Tien, Chozu, Yamcha  
Master Roshi: Perverted Monk  
Dr. Briefs: King of the Fairies Mrs, Briefs: Queen of the Faires  
Freezia: Wicked witch that puts Chichi under a spell  
Freezia's men: Wicked Witch's hench men  
And now on with the show*********************  
Once along time ago in a not so very distant past a king and queen wished for a child. Well actually a king and two queens wished for a child. The other king could just care less he already had two and didn't want another "brat" to take care of. Well anyways everyone was going about there buisness when at the Palace of the Sons.  
"Woman," shouted a voice. "Why are you so fat!?"  
"I'm not fat damnit I'm pregnant!"  
"What? How can you be pregnant?"  
"How do you think you baka."  
This went on for quite awhile.  
A year later they had twins. The king was less then happy.  
(Side note: I am not doing this according to the age in the series.)  
Six years later at the Ox kingdom.  
"Maragot beloved are you alright?"  
"Yes my love I am fine. But I'm pregnant."  
"Really my love that's wonderful."  
"Yes my love it is."  
A year later King Ox and Queen Maragot had a girl.  
Princess Chichi's christianing___________________________________  
Now the Ox kingdom and the Son kingdom needed a peace treaty. So the only way to do that was to engage the babies. So it was that very night things will be set that will change things.  
"King Bardock," said King Ox  
"King Ox."  
"Queen Coranea," said Queen Maragot.  
"Queen Maragot."  
Now the queens were civilied when neccassary such was the case. Besides the two women had been friends for most of their lives. So just because their husbands or mates which ever term you prefer couldn't change that. Besides the women kinda had a little control over their husbands that no one else had. Anways Bardock and Ox sat down to discuss thins while Maragot showed Coranea Chichi.  
"She going to look like you when she grows up."  
"That's what everyones been saying."  
Goku and Turlus had made their way over to the crib and peaked in to look at Chichi. Chichi opened her eyes saw Turlus and threw her rattle at him *BAM*.  
"What the," said Bardock.  
He looked over to see Turlus holding his head with a rattle on the floor next to his feet.  
"Girl's going to be strong," he remarked.  
"Yeah I know. A few days after she was born she threw her stuufed animal at the nurse. Maragot thought it was funny has hell."  
Chichi was giggling at Turlus then she looked at Goku. She held out her arms to him to be picked up. Goku stared at his mother then back at Chichi. He was still starting when Calpernea came up and stood at the foot of the crib.  
"Oh," Calpernea said. When Chichi stopped looking at Goku then looked at her. Calpernea and Chichi looked at eachother. Chihci tilted her head in the crib trying to make sense of things. Then she laughed and held her hands out. Calpernea looked at maragot for permission before picking her up.  
Calpernea crawled the baby in her arms. "What's her name?"  
"Her name was going to be Chiya but Ox wanted it to be Chichi."  
"Isn't that just like a man Maragot. Always wanting things theeir way."  
Just then the doors opened and the fairy king and queen entered.  
King Briefs Queen Briefs to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Maragot grandly.  
"Why the birth of the princess Maragot dear," said the queen.  
Then Princess Bulma and her hand maidens 18 and Lunch stepped forward. They were going to give her gifts.  
"I" said 18. "Give you the gift of well since you already have beauty. I'll give you power."  
"I," said Lunch. "give you well since you'll already be strong and smart give you the gift to pull atomatic weapons out of thin air."  
Everyone sweat dropped, except for Queen Briefs who was looking at Lunch in confussion. Bulma was about to say something when the doors burst open. In stepped a white being in a black dress (AAAAAHHHHHHH!FREEZIA DRESSED IN DRAG RUN!).  
"Not so fast the party isn't over yet. I still have a gift for the child."  
The entire room stared at Freezia for a minute before staring at eachother.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," they yelled. "A MAN DRESSED IN DRAG RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!"  
Freezia glared at them. "Hahaha," he said. "Very funny. Since the girls parents did not think to invite me. I give her this curse. I-I mean gift yes this gift. On her eighteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a dragon's tooth and die."  
Then Freezia disappeared, everyone stared at the place were he had stood.  
Bulma stepped forward, "I can't remove the spell, but I can change it. When she pricks her finger, she won't die. She will instead fall into a deep sleep for one haundred years."  
Still the queen wept everyday she would watch her daughter grow strong, beautiful, wise, kind, powerful, and theabilty to make automatic weapons appear out of thin air. For even though she tried to hide it the queen was dying of a diese for which there was no cure. Until one day during a snowy day six years after the curse. The queen passed away, during her sleep. The entire valley mourned the death os their kind and gentle queen.  
Now over the years King Ox and King Bardock forgot about the engagement. So the children did not see eachother until one day one year exactly following the queens death.  
Chichi was quite a beauty at seven, but now her pretty face was engrossed in a mask of sorrow. For she was rembering her mother and her kind face. She had escaped her trainers papa would be mad she knew. But she didn't care. She had changed into a simple off white sun dress. Now she was running threw the trees toward a stream that divide her father's kingdom from the neighboring kingdom. The kingdom ruled by King Bardock.  
She burst thourgh the trees and dashed to the stream. Panting she hunched over bitting her lip to bit back the sobs she felt building. She knelt down next to the bank. Bringing her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms and wept. She wasn't aware of the young man that watched her in the shadoes of the trees.  
Goku who was around thirteen at the time looked at the girl who was crying in her arms. He felt like going to consule her. He wasn't sure why but he didn't think such a delicate child should cry. He walked up to her and knelt beside her. Then he tently put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She gasped then looked up at him threw teary eyes. He gasped in shock it was all he took not to drown in there beautiful depths. He side closed his eyes before holding her closer to him.  
They weren't aware of the three figures watching them. The figures shift and light shines on to 18, Bulma, and Lunch. They look at eachother and smile before fading. Then Calpernea moved out of the shadows and stopped dead in her tracks.  
'My younger brother Goku was holding a weeping child,' she thought. But somehow it felt right her brother and the child together.She smiled and then turned back. She would just tell her father that she was unable to find him. He wouldn't believe her probaly but he would accept it.  
By the time Chichi was twelve several of Freezia's men haad already tried to kill her (Don't ask me why I guess they aren't that bright). Anywho the king was most upset so he sent his daughter into the woods with the fairies. The fairied took away her memories to protect her. So she didn't rember her heritage or Goku her best friend.  
When Chichi was sixteen Bulma sent her to get some water from a stream at the edge of the forest. While she was walking thourgh the woods her grey skirt swining and her loose white blouse blowing around her. She strarted to sing.  
Walking thourgh the woods,  
I saw you standing in the light.  
I noticed you from memories,  
Long out of sight.  
Walking thourgh the woods,  
That cold winter day.  
I looked into your eyes,  
And my legs gave away.  
Goku was riding his horse through the woods. When he heard a voice singing. He jerked his horse in the direction of the voice. Following the slender figure in the shadows of the trees.  
Walking through the woods,  
The night wind in your hair.  
I knew we where joined,  
Though I didn't know why.  
Goku stopped when she reached the stream. He tilted his head slightly but his body was still in the shadows. He silently climbed off the horse advancing toward her. When his foot stepped on a dry tree branch. Chichi whriled around still croaching with the bucket still in here hand. She saw a tall mascline man with wild ebony hair.  
"Who are you," she demanded.  
Goku bowed to her,"My name is Prince Goku and what is yours fair maiden?"  
Chichi stared at him silently for a moment. Then she curtised and said,"my name sir is Chiya (the faires chnged her name to protect her)."  
Goku hea snapped up at the name.'Chiya,' he thought. 'Wasn't that the name that Chichi's mother wanted to call her? Strangely this maiden looks like her. The hair, the eyes, the face but this maiden is older then Chichi when I last saw her. But does that mean she is Chichi? She must be Chichi.'  
"Chiya," he final said. "What a beautiful name it suits you."  
Chichi stared into his eyes she couldn't help but be drawn into them. She stared has he croached in front of her. She couldn't remeber who reached for her. All she remebered was being in his strong arms feeling his mouth over hers. Chichi would have liked to stay like that forever but 18 called her back.  
"Chiya where are you? Come home it's getting dark."  
"Oh no," Chichi said. "I must go."  
Goku released her from his arms and watched her fleeting back. He lay down on the bank his hands under his head. He sighed when he thought of how good it felt to have her in his arms. He rembered the summer her mother had died. Her body had been very frigile then almost like glass. He was afraid that her body would have shattered with the force. But she hadn't . Goku turned his head, when he heard dried leaves crinkling.  
"Calpernea," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
Calpernea ignored the question. "So," she said softly. "You found her?"  
"Yes Cal I have found her."  
Calpernea and Goku lay on the bank talking the rest of the night.  
The next morning____________________________________________  
Chichi awoke to hear her aunts talking quitely. They were discussing things about her. But she didn't know why. So she dissmissed it. She got up, washed, and changed. She walked into the main room which consisted of the dinning room, kitchen, and living room. The conversation ended aburtly.  
"Chic I mean Chiya," said 18. "did you sleep well?"  
"Yes. And you?"  
"We slept well."  
The women exchanged a look.  
'Do you think she heard?' asked 18 telepathicly.  
'If she did not enough to matter.'  
"Chiya we're going out today to run to the market. So you'll be alone for the day." 18 told her today.  
"Alright."  
Chichi stood in the doorway has she watched her aunts walk to the market. She closed the door with a soft sigh, then thought again. She opened the door and headed torward the stream. When she got there she saw Goku tending toward his horse.  
"Oh," she gasped.  
Goku looked up and smiled at her.  
"Chiya," he whispered. "Good morning."  
"Good morning."  
Then they stood there looking at eachother. Goku reached for her crushing their bodies and lips together. He pried her lips apart slipping her tongue inside. Chichi leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
Two years later__________________________________________  
Chichi was running , her aunts had sent her out of the house. So they could prepare the house for her birthday. Chichi was running toward the stream. When she burst out of the trees she ran into Goku's arms. When they broke the embrace. Goku sank to the ground pulling her with him. They sat there on the bank talking. Later Chichi looked up at the sky she saw the sun nearly setting.  
"Oh Kami," she said. "I've got to go."  
Then before Goku could say a word she was off.  
Chichi ran back to the house. She was late her aunts would be probaly be mad at her for it. But oh well. The moment Chichi burst into the house her aunts looked up frowning.  
"Your late," said 18.  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
"Here put this on."  
"But where'd?"  
"No time just put it on."  
"Alright alright."  
Chichi disapeared into the backroom to put on the red dress. The moment she did all her memories came back. She looked at her reflection in the old mirror.  
"My name isn't Chiya," she whispered. "My name is Princess Chichi." She ran back into the main room. "What's going on?"  
"Perhaps it's time you returned to your birthright," said Lunch.  
That night KIng Ox held a ball. Goku and his family were there of course. A few minutes into the ball. Trumpets sounded and doors in the front of the room opened. Her elegant off the shoulders purple evening gown showed off her curves. Goku stared at her has she descended the stairs. She smiled softly at him, he couldn't help back. The room split like the red sea has she movedd toward her father's side.  
"My friends," he said. "May I introduce my daughter Princess Chichi."  
Chichi smiled at them gently has they cheered. Then the music started and King Ox escorted her to her seat. The faires 18, Bulma, and Lunch stood off to the side. Goku moved toward Chichi and offered his hand to dance. Chichi smiling accepted it. So Goku whisked her out onto the dance floor. Where people made room. Has they where gliding across the floor. A big gust of wind came and the doors burst open. Every one gasped and looked in the direction in shock. As Freezia entered the room.  
"Who are you?" demanded Freezia. As he Krillien and Tien stepped forward. Freezia glared them. Then he scanned the room. He smiled coldly, when he saw Chichi.  
"Well, well Princess Chichi. What a flower you turned out to be."  
Freezia took a step forward, only to recive a black eye from Veggitta. Freezia looked at him annoyed (Freezia's still in drag).  
"Ginyu," he shouted.  
"Yes Master Freezia," said a male voice.  
"You and the boys, show these fools the greater power."  
"As you wish." Then five men stepped into the room. "Pat attention children," said the purple alien with horns. "Because you only live to hear it once. I AM GINYU."  
"JACE."  
"BURTER."  
"GULDO."  
"RACOOM."  
"We are the Ginyu Force." Theu said possing in the most stupidest posses. Everyone was staring at them with raised eyebrows.  
"Right," muttered Krillien. Then he turned amd fired a ki blast at Guldo. Thus the fighting began. Goku pulled Chichi closer to him. He watched when the smoke cleared only Tien, Veggitta, and Krillien where left. Freezia snarled and blasted them into the wall and stormed forward.The people where blasted into the wall has well. He stopped short upon coming to Goku and Chichi. More guards surged forward only to be blasted back.  
"You," snapped Freezia pointing at Goku. "Back away from her and you won't be hurt."  
"Go back to where ever it is you came from," snapped Goku.  
"Not until she's dead." Then Freezia lunged at Chichi and slashed her with a dragon's tooth. Chichi collapsed into a deep sleep. Goku sl;ammed his fist thourgh Freezia's chest. Then he picked up Chichi's sleeping form and kissed her. Chichi awoke and wrapped her arms around his naeck. Kissing him their ball clothes changed into wedding clothes. They were married on the spot. Later that night Goku carried Chichi to his bed chambers and let's just leave it at that.  
THE END. 


End file.
